1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member for use with an arm used as an automotive suspension arm, an engine mount, a link, a frame, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a member for use with an arm such as an upper arm, a lower arm, a trailing arm, or a torsion bar is mounted in an automobile. Such a member for use with an arm is generally composed of a metallic rodlike body and joints formed at both ends of the rodlike body. The joints are connected to other automotive members. One example of these joints is a bushing mount having bushing-holding hole in which a bushing is fitly held. Other examples include a yoke and a ball joint.
A method of mounting this member for use with an arm to other automotive member is described by taking an example in which the aforementioned joint is the above-described bushing mount. The bushing-holding hole in the bushing mount is shaped circularly. A cylindrical anti-vibration bushing including a rubber elastic member is fitly held in the hole. The member for the arm is mounted to the other automotive member via this bushing.
Such members for arms come in various kinds. When a collision takes place, some of them are required to deform so as to mitigate the impact if a load of more than a given value is applied.
In particular, when an automobile crashes, a load is applied to the bushing in the direction to bring the bushing and the member closer to each other it follows that an axial compressive load is applied to the member for the arm. The member for the arm receives the axial compressive load and is required to deform, so that the member can mitigate the impact in the crash.